gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Ironflint
Captain Mark Ironflint ﻿The Beginning Mark Ironflint was born, some time on Tortuga. His father was a famous French Privateer named William, But the family had to separate cause Will was wanted by spain badly. Mark and his mother fled to Tortuga and they lived in the mountains for some time. Marks mother died at the age of 48 from getting bite by a snake. Mark was only 6 at the time and realized he was all alone and he was very sad. Mark went to find help because he did not know how to start a fire to eat the food his father left them with. Mark being EXTREMELY upset he desides to fall alseep. Mark wakes up and he was in a house, Mark hears two people argueing about him staying there. A person knocks on the door and Mark is taken to the guy at the door. The man was named Earl, Earl raised Mark as his own and taught Mark Pyromancy. (Fire Magic) One day Earl said to Mark, That he needed to go some where, Earl gave Mark a Gift. Earl Said to Mark, That He will age to his peak in health then he will not age nor die and live till the end of Time. I will call for you one day and when i do come. Mark Said Okay and Earl Vanished Port Royal Mark was wandering round Port Royal (Probally because he just washed up on shore) and met this guy named Jack Pondcutter. Mark Joined Jacks guild called Kings Of War 098. Untill Jack took Mark to a new island He just saw called Padres del fuego later his friend Jack dissapperared. Mark was looking around Padres and joined the Navy. Sadly he was later fired because he sank the Navy Bastion Flag Ship But his Captain Liked Mark 's Sea skills and told him to leave so he would not be branded as a pirate by Admiral Goldtimbers. Later he saw this man named Jay Maelstrom who invited him into his guild Shadow Blood. ( Which caused this story to take place ) In Shadow Blood he got along well with every body. The French During the time he was in Shadow blood, Mark Helped The French with privateering with his great sailing abilities and got a great French tattoo for it. Soon after Mark disappeared for some time. (It is rumored that he sailed to singapore.) [[Nate Raidhawk|'Nate Raidhawk']] Mark was running around in Isla De La Tormenta and saw a friend from his guild who was booted named Johnny Goldtimbers. Johnny said to Mark Well a familar face, How are ya Mark? Mark and Johnny talked some and became friends. Mark went and hung around with Johnny some more who was on drift wood island. This guy named Captain leon walked up to him and said JOIN MY GUILD Mark said, No I like this guild. Mark turned and saw Johnny rideing a crab and this pirate named Nate Raidhawk standing by a tree fliping a coin.So Mark decided to leave. Later that day, Mark was hanging around with Nathaniel ( a friend of his in Shadow Blood ) Who was talking to a friend named Nate Raidhawk. Mark said to Nate,I saw you today hanging around with Johnny. Nate said, yeah . Mark and Nate became really good friends after that. ( Mark helped Nate around the time the conquest to Navermo took place ) El Banditos Mark eventually joined his friend's Nate's guild El bandidos and left Shadow Blood ( But the sad part is he was going to get promoted to a officer the next day.) Mark told them what has been done was done. Mark joined again, But then had to leave because hes servises was need for Nate. So Mark joined El Bandtios again. ( From this point in time to present day Mark is strongly loyal the Banditos. Freedom Co'.' Mark has recently joined Nate's new guild, Freedom Co., and now serves as Vice President of the company. Banditos Are Back Mark Joined Nates New Guild ( Banditos are Back ). Nate and Mark are almost always keeping the guild busy. Nate thinks a active guild is a healthy guild. Captive Not too long after Mark was sneaking around Becketts Quarry Hopeing to steal stuff and he finds a room full of cargo creates but one sticks out from the others for some strange reason. Mark gos and checks it out and begins to open it with his dagger, There is Cough Cough. Mark turns around with the dagger noticing a Pair of EITC Assasins standing there going to kill Mark. Mark says Good day, and another says, Where do ya think yer a going? Mark turns in perfect timing to find guy with a Gun stock swinging it at his head. Prison Mark awakes in a cell with a bash on his head. He looks around for someone and he sees that all the other cells are empty, Then a guard walks by (23 steps) Turns around and walks (23 steps) Turns around Etc. Mark waits and waits thinking of a way out. Two Weeks Later All of a sudden a Perfect idea comes To Mind, Mark reaches through the cell bars and opens his sea chest and just barely is able to take out his lockpicking kit. The Lock opens but when it does it makes a considreabally loud CLINK noise, Which draws the guards attention who walks over, Mark hopes the guard does not see the lock opened in the darkness. Whats Going on? He asks in a deep voice. Nothing concerning you, Savvy? Mark Replies. The guard gets angered and says I'm watchin you! Mark sees that the guard sits in his chair and falls asleep. Mark silently opens the cell door and walks up the stairs, grabs his sea chest and coat and walks out the door. Escape Mark thinks this is too easy and will be back at Tortuga at no time,and opens the door. Mark is astonished where he is, Kingshead. Mark Looks around for an escape and gos around the corner and finds him self on the top of Kingshead, If he walks down the guards will spot him and he will be surrounded in a heartbeat or he can jump over the ledge and die. Mark looks around and spots some barrels. Mark walks over and finds some rope, two Grappling Hooks with rope and a large sail. Mark gets an idea and uses the sail and rope to help him fall slower. Mark lands by the wooded area in the Marching Grounds. He thinks how to escape the island, Run to the dock and get shot, Climb over the fort wall and possibly drown or get eaten by a shark, Dig under the wall and possibly get stuck due to a mine collaspe, Take someone Hostage? But how to find someone the Navy will listen to? Hmm. Mark desides to get ready incase he needs to sail away in a dingy. Mark steals a small mast, jib and more rope. He makes his supplies so he just gots to find a hostage that is valuable to the Navy. You Got A Plan? Mark Sits Down Behind A Large Rock And Looks Around, Mark Turns Around And Finds A High Class Navy Officer With Their Sword Out Right Behind Him. Mark: Hi, Can I Help You? Navy Officer: Sure, Drop Your Weapon! Mark: Hahaha Your Funny, Names Mark. Navy Officer: Garret? Mark: Nice To Meet You, Can You Do Me A Favor? Officer: Let Me Guess, Help You Escape? Nope. Mark: Okay, You Seem Nicer Than Most Navy People I Met. Officer: Of Course Cause You Didnt Steal My Stuff Or Attack Me. Mark: Oh Any Way What Is It Like Being In The Navy? Officer: Okay, Most Of The People I Work With Dont Like Me And Blame Every Thing On Me. Pay Is Low. EITC Get All The Money And We Help Them, I Dont Know Why Though. The Only Place I Have To Sleep Is One Bed In A Crouded Barrack Room. Mark: Do You Have A Family? Officer: Nope Why You Ask? Mark: Well I'm A Pirate, The Good Kind, I Dont Go Around And Sink Every Ship In Sight And Steal Everything And Kill People For Fun. I Have 3 Ships, War sloop, War Galleon and War Frigate. I Have My Own Place I Built And I Have A Pet Parrot. Officer: Well Better Than My Disposition. Mark: Well I am Going To Leave. Officer: Stop, Take We With You. Mark: Okay But Follow My Plan, Unless You Got A Plan? To Tortuga, Post Haste! Mark Walks Up And Yells, Nobody Move I Am Taking Over The Ship I Mean Fort! Sargent: You Will Not Get Out Of Here Alive Pirate! Mark Runs Over And Takes Garret Hostage And Puts A Flintlock To His Head. Do As i Say Or He Gets It! Garret: Do As He Says! Mark: You Go Get That Small Pile Of Supplies And Put It In That Thingy! They Do As He Says And Mark Gets In The Dingy With Garret. Garret Rows Away With Marks Pistol To His Head Till The Island Is Out Of Sight. Mark Sets Up The Sails And Garret And Mark Have Some Rum. Mark Takes Out His Compass And Says That Away, Mark Points To Where Tortuga Is. Mark: Tortuga Post Haste! Mark And Garret Row To Get To Tortuga Quicker. Tortuga Mark Steped On To The Dock And Said To Garret, "Welcome To Tortuga!" Although Its Much Better In The Day. Garret: So This is it Eh? Mark: Yup, If Ya Need Me Ill Be In The Tavern. Mark Walked In To The Tavern And Noticed His Friend Johnny Arguing With Cadet Over Something With Some French Queen Involved With It. Mark Sets Down By The Bar And Gets Some Rum. The Person Next To Him Says Why Are You Waisting All Of Our Good Rum? Mark: Well Clearly Its For Drinking Which Is What I Am Doing? So What You Problem? Well I Think You Should Not Have Such A Bad Attitude! Mark: Me Bad Attitude? Look At Your Self You Come In Here And Act All Crazy So I Am Drinking Some Rum? The Other Person Gets Mad And Hauls Off And Pushes Mark Of Of The Bar Stool. Mark Gets Up And Steps Forward And Punches Him Right Between The Eyes. The Man Falls Over And Spills Another Mans Drink Who Thinks It Was Someone Else Then The Next Thing Ya Know Everyones In A Big Brawl. Mark Ducks From A Man Swinging On The Lights. Mark Glances Over And Sees Johnny Playing Chess With Him Self In The Middle Of The Fight. Mark Feels A Tap On His Shoulder And Turns Around And Finds Solomon Burnward With A Haymaker In His Face. Just In Time A Person Falls Over The Bar And Grabs On To Solomon Distracting Him. Mark Fights Some More After All It Was Fun. Then All Of A Sudden The Door Slams Open And Its Pooring Rain With Thunder And Lightning. Everone Stops In Their Tracks And Then The Person Said What Is This The Harpy? Everyone Realizes Its Jack Sparrow And All Start Acting Like The Fight Never Happened. Mark Runs To Jack And Asks Jack If He Was Ever In The Spanish Main. Jack Thought For A Moment And Said In A Mater Of A Fact I Have The Ships Are Many And Ripe For Plundering But Beware There Is Much More Than Loot There The Trickery Of The Spanish Lurcks All Through Out Those Waters. Jack Turns Away Talking To Others So Mark Justs Sits Down And Plays Poker And For Some Reason Jack Always Wins. Expedition Mark woke up and found a note that garret had left him on the door, it read: Dear Mark I have joined a group of buccaneers and i am making plenty of loot ill cya later in the month. Mark realized he should go and sail with someone, some on famous who was against spain. Mark sailed with a frenchman on a long voyage to map the spanish main where Mark may find a famous pirate and he did. Mark spotted a english vessel off of nombre de dios. The crew went ashore and found a man by the name of Francis Drake. Drake teamed up with them and they helped Drake steal gold from the spanish and they even helped them to carry it to his ship. Mark Sailed with Drake for many many more years, They pillaged and plundered spanish ships like it was going out of style. Mark stayed with Drake up till early 1596. Not long after Mark was back to Tortuga he heard Drake had died. Likes Sailing, The Sea, Grenades, Fighting EITC, Stealing stuff, War galleons, Sloops(Only for getting to island to island.), Eating Crab meat and Drinking Rum. (Prefers Fine rum.) Dislikes People that drink up his Fine Rum!, People in pvp that jump around or move their ship all over the place, EITC, And Teal (Its too much in between blue and green.) Guilds: Firey Sea Bandits Ships Blue Rebel (Marks favorite ship) Light sloop (Mark's escape ship but name is unknown and is extremely had to catch if ya can even find it.) Notoriety Lvl 50 Skills: Sailing lvl 30 Cannon lvl 27 Sword lvl 30 Shooting lvl 30 Doll lvl 30 Dagger lvl 30 Grenade lvl 27 Staff lvl 30 Fishing lvl 20 Potions lvl 20 ( The Potion lvl Is VERY Useful ). Family Tree Marks Actual Name Is Mark Iron Flint. Marks Famliy Members Are ALL Deceased (His Father Is Unknown If He Is Living Or Not) Mark Flint, Son Of William Flint, Son Of Mark Flint Son Of William Flint, Son Of Mark Flint Son Of William Flint, Son Of Mark Flint Son Of William Flint, Son Of Mark Flint Son Of William Flint, Son Of Mark Flint Son Of William Flint, Son Of Mark Flint Son Of William Flint, Son Of MarkFlint Son Of William Flint. So On And So Forth. Flagships Sunk Sunk ALL Flag Ships at least one time solo. (Yes Including The Queen Annes Revenge, Its Not Too Hard) Stuff In Marks Sea Chest Darkfire cutlass, Cavalry broadsword, Pirate blade, Amazon Throwing knifes, Cutlery set, War scattergun, Robbers Musket, Grand Pistol, Flintlock pistol, Vile Staff, Burnt Staff, Spell Binder doll, Taboo Doll, Privateer doll, And Much Much More... Marks Name Marks Original Name Was Mark Flint. When Mark Was Sailing For The French His Ship The Blue Rebel Was Often In The Front. That Lead To Many People Believing Mark Was Very Brave And "Had Nerves Of Iron" So Mark Was Called Mark Iron Or Mark Iron Flint Which Led To Him Getting Called Mark Ironflint Which Is Now What His Name Is. Nate if ye read dis COME BACK! Category:Pirates